


Inktober 2019 for Person of Interest

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Major Character Injury, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Inktober 2019 prompts on Person of Interest, focusing on Reese and Finch this time, other characters may appear occasionally...or not at all. Unlike last year when I used only direct canon references, I present a lot of self-constructed and fictional scenes.





	1. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something classical for a start.


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one turned to comic pretty much occasionally.


	3. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love pilot so much! and seems it's an inexhaustible source for any reference i ever look for.


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of snowy-icey fairytale


	5. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good old times in library.


	6. Husky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bear 2.0 puppy meets random husky puppy.


	7. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried to capture some heart-eyes, this is how it turned out.


	8. Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so they are old now...still alive and walking together. i'm so happy for them.


	9. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one peaceful moment. They deserve it.


	10. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> king of patterns!


	11. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if john and harold had actually run away from snow?


	12. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a dragon when walking casually streets of New York.


	13. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Recent news: the ash eruption continues." Our guys seem worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the Islandic volcano Eyjafjallajökull and the massive chaos it caused when erupted an ash cloud on 2010, like stopping most of the European air traffic for a week. Almost ruined my vacation, but I was lucky - a day before my departure date the flights finally continued.


	14. Overgrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another vacation or retirement idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to use colours this time, but here I am again.


	15. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it new Number? Or any other reasons they enjoying the concert?


	16. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not the perfect choice but I still think it's pretty wild scene (whole episode actually).


	17. Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this I chose the easy way (like one busy and tired would do).


	18. Misfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someway both of them misfit already at young age.


	19. Sling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon reference again. idk, there's so many difficult prompts this year. hope the baby carrier qualifies.


	20. Tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something for imagination again ;)


	21. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch spending money on high class charity event, Reese is a bit suspicious. But isn't it exciting to find out what's in the box after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately i had no clear idea for this prompt, at least not today. it's pretty much an improvisation.


	22. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (after return 0) years later harold starts visiting places. places, where important talks and decisions were made (which lead to the fatal consequences at the end of the day). usually alone, sometimes with bear. but particular places make him odd feeling that he's not actually alone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite i prefer to deny the canon ending, it doesn't stop me torturing myself with different versions of 'after the ending'.


	23. Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Harold as ancient greek bronze sculptures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't get the effect i was aiming. maybe would have with full figures, but decided to crop them because of the idiotic nudity rules on tumblr. well, at least i got something done.


	24. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold experiences some weird feelings when John touches him. Is it the drugs Root gave him? Or is it something related to John and John only?


	25. Tasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break to taste something good.


	26. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the darkness takes over. But Harold is here for comfort.


	27. Coat




	28. Ride




	29. Injured




	30. Catch




	31. Ripe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, my 3rd inktober is done! it was the hardest one (mainly because intensive irl stuff, but i struggled with so many prompts too, more than i remember i did in past). i achieved my goals only partly but it went how it went, next try next time. finally, i'm very glad i managed to complete it at all.   
many thanks to everyone who gave me kudos and commented, it helped so much to keep up my motivation!

**Author's Note:**

> Ink drawings/sketches. Playing with lines and textures, dry and wet surface. Using different brush pens: mostly Copic Gasenfude (still my strong favourite!) or Kuretake Sumi (my second choice, right after gasenfude), but Sakura Pigma and Pentel Pocket will have their chances too. And the lifesaver - Uni Posca white paint marker. Sizes vary, but i plan to fit each piece onto derwent graphik inspire me 20x20 cm sketchbook sheet (wanted to try something different, but I may replace it later because so far i'm not particulary impressed how the ink works on this paper type).


End file.
